The Artistic Addiction
by Daughter of Chaos
Summary: Gohan discovers paint. Piccolo and Goku find that Gohan has discovered paint


****

Disclaimer:

I can't even claim the paint in this one! Certainly I can't claim dear little Gohan and his world.

****

Author's Note:

Hmm, not THE funniest thing you may ever read, but the idea popped into my head and begged to be typed and posted for all to see. Tell me what you think!

****

The Artistic Addiction

Study, study, study. That's all his mother ever expected him to do. Including today, a lovely Thursday afternoon. Sure, dad had tried to talk her into letting him out to train, but Chi Chi would hear nothing of it. Thus, Gohan sat at his desk in his well-worn chair, staring at a book. Reading was fun, even learning was fun, IF he could choose the topic. Which wouldn't be math right now.

No, mother insisted that calculus is stimulating for young brains. Stimulating… fuey. Watching ice melt was far more stimulating. And the science behind that process far more interesting. Who had the bright idea to replace numbers with letters in the math world any way? Oh, right, numbers are only tools. To get the major concept one must learn not to only use one set of tools. To quote an American movie he had seen once 'Bah Humbug!'

Gohan cast a quick glance behind him. The door to his room was closed, which was to be expected when he himself had closed it. One could never be to sure though with an over protective mother. Pushing the over-bearing Calculus book to one side of his desk with one hand, Gohan reached into the middle drawer on the right hand side of the desk. He studied his mini collection for a moment. He knew he wasn't a very good artist, but for the sake of his sanity he needed to doodle. 

His collection consisted of a pack of plain white paper, a set of crayons, a set of colored pencils, and a set of acrylic paints. Other necessities for drawing sat on his desk, like pencils and erasers. The half Saiyen pulled out a sheet of the paper and pushed the drawer back in. Grabbing a pencil, Gohan set himself to doodling what ever came to mind. Pictures that represented his father popped up. Splat marks that represented Freeza came up. Eggplants that represented Garlic Jr. came up. And, of course, Pictures of Mr. Piccolo came up.

Being in a highly analytical mood today, Gohan sat and studied these as well. There was something missing. The drawings were so drab, that was it, no color! Yet, he didn't feel like coloring them. Boy, that Psychology book he had read last week really warped his mind, now he had to figure out why he didn't want to color. Well, according to the book, your mood often reflects your surroundings. Gohan looked around his room. It was all so plain White walls; straight colored blankets, solid brown chair, all so plain!

An idea clawed its way into Gohan's mind. An idea that would likely get him into a lot of trouble, but sounded like fun anyway. He checked the door again. Still closed tight. An evil grin swept over the boy's face and he reached into the middle right hand drawer of his desk. His hand retrieved a black shoebox. Pulling off the cover, Gohan discovered a set of Acrylic paints, all in tubs, a dish of water (it was covered, of course), and a package of paint brushes. 

Gently, he pulled out the tub of blue paint and a paintbrush. From there, Gohan walked to the nearest wall. Uncapping the paint, Gohan squeezed the tube and watched the blue substance ooze down the wall. He couldn't help himself, he giggled. With paintbrush firmly clasped in hand, The boy began swirling designs about on his previously white wall. This was FUN! Once the blue paint had been swirled to his satisfaction, he grabbed green and repeated the steps. 

Gohan was halfway through his black swirls when the door creaked open behind him and his father fairly bounced into the room. "Heya Gohan! Your mother went off shopping and I was wondering if you would like to train with me… What are you doing?"

Gohan grinned innocently and raised his shoulders in an I-don't-know manner. Goku stared at his son for a moment, paint covered his face in weird places and the wall had an interesting new look to it. "I'm…well…I'm…ummm…I'm decorating?"

Gohan watched his father study the situation over. Oh, he's going to tell isn't he? Suddenly Goku's classic grin spread across his face. "Can I help?"

The boy sweat dropped before smiling broadly and replying affirmatively. Goku's smile grew, if that was possible, and he skipped to Gohan's desk in search of a paintbrush. He found the package and grabbed a tube of orange paint and skipped to Gohan's side at the wall. The Saiyen then also began doodling on the wall. A glob of orange paint fell from his artwork onto Gohan's noes. "Hey!" Gohan squawked.

In retaliation, the half Saiyen wiped the orange off of his noes and onto his father's previously clean pants. Goku squeazed some more of the foul colored orange paint onto his hand and smudged it on Gohan's face. And the paint war began. 

Piccolo had decided that today would be a good day to train with Gohan. Perhaps even Goku if he were around. The kid was probably in his room studying. He would probably appreciate being rescued from such torture. Via window of course. Piccolo wasn't about to take any chances with meeting Goku's wife. He landed near the backside of the house and walked over to Gohan's window.

Where his face was promptly splatted with purple paint. 

Ok, he should have known it was one of THOSE days today. Goku's head bobbed into the view area of the window, he was laughing hysterically. Piccolo ground his teeth and growled, "Is there some reason you didn't like my face the color it was?"

Goku's multi-colored face broke into a multi-colored grin and his multi-colored hand went to the backside of his multi-colored hair. "Sorry Piccolo. We're decorating! Want to help?"

Piccolo closed his eyes and sighed dramatically. "We?"

Gohan popped around into the windowsill as well and Piccolo was almost depressed to see his student looking like a Picasso painting gone wrong. "Yep, we! I decided my room was to dull and boring, had to decorate. Dad is helping me, do you want to?"

"Er…um…" 

At that moment, Gohan wrapped his paint-covered arms around Piccolo's own arm and fairly dragged him through the windowsill. 'There goes my choice in life…' Piccolo thought. He looked down at Gohan smiling like an idiot and was rewarded with paint splatting him in the back. He caught a glimpse of the damage done in a near by mirror and realized hi white cape was no longer white. It had an obscene yellow spot right in the middle.

The Namek turned and glared daggers at his old nemesis. "Alright Goku," he slowly picked up a tube of bright red paint, "this…" a green hand slowly unscrewed the top, "means…" red paint was squeezed into the palm of said hand, "WAR!!!"

Piccolo threw himself at Goku, effectively pinning him, and smeared the red all over his face. Gohan jumped into the fray with his own tube of blue paint in hand and Goku defended himself with the yellow. The two Son's were laughing through out this business, and Piccolo soon found himself caught up in the good mood as well, though he would only allow himself to smile, not laugh. 

None of them heard the door creak open. What they did hear was the screech, "OH MY KAMI!"

Each turned slowly towards the door, fearing the wrath of Chi Chi. The father and son took on a very innocent look while Piccolo crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "You… you did this?"

"Well um, yeah mom, we were decorating!" Gohan marked this statement with an innocent shrug.

Each watched as Chi Chi's eyes rolled up into her head and she fell over backwards. Piccolo allowed himself a satisfied smirk. 

My drawing instincts sometimes kick in too. And I've seen Gohan doodling before, so… Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
